


来对战吧！

by Chirps (Linn00)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn00/pseuds/Chirps
Summary: 小茂终于回到真新镇，然而等待他的却是一个被五花大绑的小智。
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 2





	1. 一

ATTN：

*智受到某种“诅咒”，变成了真•对战狂魔•超级真新人•智。

*大概发生在DP后BW前。

一.

“啊啊，他真的已经超过三十小时没合眼了吗——”

虚弱的哀鸣自推开的门缝传来，大木研究所中光线不强，几个精灵球散落在会客室的地板上。小茂推着门的手迟疑了片刻，他的视线扫过茶几上瘫着的玛丽露和臭臭泥，转到会客沙发上萎靡的小建身上，停顿了几秒钟。将眼前这一幕惨状消化理解后，他蹲下身，拾起精灵球之中的一个。

咔哒。里面是空的。

“虽然早就知道他体能异于常人，但这也太夸张了——我真的只是一个宝可梦观察家啊，饶了我吧——”

哀怨的碎碎念回荡在半空中，小茂没作声，他将顺手拾起的精灵球和手中提着的笔记本一起放在柜子上，同时瞟向小建搭在沙发上颤抖的手。这戏剧性抓向上空的手，倒是让他想到了路上古怪的景象：那些原本积极寻求视线交汇的捕虫少年，也是以同样气绝的姿势，七倒八歪地瘫在树荫下。路上因为归家心切，他没太在意，不过现在回想起来，这些捕虫少年没扑过来要求对战，本身就很不正常。

被一时的好奇心驱使，小茂凑了过去，顺着对方抓的方向看去。

“……你们究竟都在看什么？”他单纯询问，视线又转向瘫在桌子上的玛丽露和臭臭泥。“这是，发生什么事了吗？”

对方先没有反应，依旧维持着超负荷的疲惫状态，隔了一会儿，久到足够小茂确认了他们上方有的只是天花板，又转过头耐心等待对方的回话，小建才瞪大眼睛，从沙发上骨碌爬起，他险些磕到小茂的下巴。“啊！小茂，你回来——？！啊疼疼疼——”

“抱歉，吓到你了吗？我不是故意的。是的，我回来了，山梨博士那边的协作调查差不多已经完成，接下来就是整理资料——”

“啊啊——，得救了！”没等小茂说完，小建就非常不像他自己地打断，眼泪从他的眼眶中以夸张的态势喷涌、同时他双手祈愿似的相抱，语气更像是终于抓到了救命稻草一般，“能让他睡过去的只有你了……！”

“……哈？”

小茂挑起一条眉毛，注意到了对方似乎完全没有听进去自己的任何话，并且自己也无法理解对方思维跳跃的任何说明。

“……我是说，那个，对战啊！停不下来，已经过去两天一晚了——”

“抱歉，我不太明白，可以说得更具体一些吗？”小茂耐心地等待对方将破碎的思维理顺，他同时环顾四周。茶几上瘫着的玛丽露时不时摆动尾巴，似乎只是疲惫，他因此放心了。“爷爷呢——唔啊？”

“事不宜迟，我们赶快过去！”

话还没说完，一双手就推在小茂的背后，催促他朝大木研究所的大门移动。对方用的力气不大，颤抖的手指以及挂在眼下的黑眼圈，都表明目前的行动大概用尽了对方的全力。为对方类似于最后一搏的气势所震慑，小茂一时没太反应过来自己究竟是在大木研究所，还是仍处于与宝可梦猎人对峙的现场，只有愣着配合小建小跑。地板上的几个空球骨碌碌地自他们脚下滚动，瘫成一摊泥的臭臭泥适时发声“臭臭——”。

小茂缓过神来。

“我说，小建，你稍微冷静一下，我可以和你过去，但你起码先告诉我发生了什么、要去哪……”

“就是，那里啊！”小建情绪激动。“他家里！”

“家？……谁的家？等一下……！”

杂乱无章的脚步声中，小茂被小建推出研究所，沿着坡道一路因惯性作用冲出大门。就算这个时候，对方也不忘关门，而后又推着他在泥土小径上狂奔。阳光毫无保留地直射在眼皮上，小茂侧过头，伸出空闲的手挡在眉毛上方，眯起眼睛。花香的风吹过脸颊。

花的香气是从小花圃传过来的。上风向，泥土小径的一侧，独栋的篱笆里培育了一些蔬菜与花朵，就算不去看，小茂也知道的。毕竟，他对那栋房屋再熟悉不过，那是他旅行前去拜访过很多次的地方。

那个人的家、对战、体能异于常人，再加上小建不由分说拉着自己跑去的方向，与花香传来的方向是基本一致，这一切能够引导出的结论，显而易见。小径上两个人哒哒哒的脚步扬起轻微的灰尘，而被迫小跑的小茂心头，除了如何让小建冷静的忧虑，又多了其它内容。

“等等……”小茂张开嘴巴，猜测在他脑中逐渐成型，“你说的人，莫非是……”

“啊，我说的人……？什么啊，我刚刚没提过吗？”

上气不接下气的小建终于松开了推着小茂的手，他撑着自己的膝盖，喘了几口气就握住了门把手，看起来似乎因为放下了一些精神负担所以能够理性思考。小茂在对方为下一句话补充足够氧气的间隙里，察觉到了鼻腔中比之前更加明显的花香——他们目前所处的位置是刚刚那处独栋的正前方，大门前。花圃中的鲜花随风摆动，香味时浓时淡。

“当然就是，”

神情突然严肃的小建推开大门，咯吱一声，门没锁。与室外的阳光耀眼相比，门板后的玄关显得光线不足。

“小智。是小智啊？”小建一口气吐出，“……除了他，别人也不可能的吧？”

啊啊，果然。

“小智？……小智也回来了？”小茂的话有一瞬停顿。“不对，那么你之前说的——”

小茂大概猜到了是那家伙又给自己惹上了麻烦，只是他不太清楚对方究竟做了什么让小建如此大慌失措。联系到之前的“对战”和“超过三十小时没合眼”，发生了什么倒也不是很难推断，只不过他想不到合理的理由——那家伙虽然很喜欢乱来，但还是抱着不给周围人添加麻烦的觉悟的，这点小茂可以确定。

“总而言之先上楼！”

“……”

负面猜测缓缓自他的脑中萌芽。快节奏的推进没给他整理思绪的空隙，于是他的状态往更差的方面发展。轻微的失重感，小茂稍有些失去了对现实掌控，而小建的催促一刻也没有停下。

急匆匆的脚步声自楼梯上部传来，小茂闻声抬头。楼梯上依次落下的是咚咚声、裸露的纤细脚踝，以及浅肤色，不是小智。他本来还存有一丝侥幸心理，然而他的眼睛证实了这串脚步真正的主人之后，他的心又扑通扑通地跳起来。

“……小建，你回来了吗？”逐渐落入小茂视野范围的是花子。她的表情是不同以往的不安，这种情绪在她的视线扫过小茂后，有一定程度的减弱。“小茂？是小茂吗，你回真新镇了？太好了！”

“……好久不见，花子阿姨，”小茂快步向前，迎下正要赶过来的花子。对方的状态看起来有些差，语气和面色都透露着疲惫，尽管程度没小建那么深，不过算是在花子眼皮下长大的小茂再清楚不过。“怎么了？”他的迟疑明显。“是……小智发生了什么吗？”

“……谢谢，小智那孩子在楼上……身体上应该还没什么问题，目前。”

尽管花子的说法非常奇怪，不过小茂总算稍微松了口气。他伸出手臂，支撑虚弱的花子。

花子在小茂和小建的搀扶下，摇摇晃晃地站起身。她摇摇头，担忧地看向楼梯口。“抱歉，明明小茂好不容易回来了，却没时间招待你，总而言之我们先上去吧，详细情况我这就说明给你听。”

在玄关换好鞋，小茂在花子的指引下，同小建踏上了通往上层的楼梯。楼上似乎有什么东西撞击的声音，隔着门板以及地板不真切且不规律地传来。

“他具体的经历我也不太清楚，”花子手扶楼梯扶手，走在他们身前，木质楼梯在拖鞋下细微作响，而二层的撞击声更加明显。“小智那孩子谁都不肯讲。他是昨天中午到家的，不过说到家可能也不算吧，那时候他都没进家门……”

“……因为他在家门口转了一圈，就直接来大木研究所了吧？”小建接过话，声音痛苦得像是想起了特别不好的回忆，“然后交换了他身上的宝可梦，和我对战——”

“听起来倒是没什么不正常的？”小茂问，“他平时不也是这样的吗？”

“……是一遍又一遍地对战，”小建捂着自己的脸。“一遍又一遍。”

他们目前已经来到了二层，小智的房间就在他的右手边，里面可疑的闷响愈加明显。花子静悄悄地走到那扇门前，神色担忧地握着门把手，用眼神向其余两个人询问。

“……”小茂思考了片刻。他回忆起小智同自己对战后，偶尔会兴冲冲地再次要求对战。“他之前也不是没有过……？”

“这绝对不正常吧？！”小建马上抗议，然而他在意识到自己说了什么后，也许是一些他同小智旅行的回忆片段因此苏醒，他明显停顿，“……是吧？应该是。呃，和他平时那种是不一样的！总而言之，你看看就明白了——花子阿姨，请把门打开吧？顺带一提，那家伙昨天一整天，再加上今天，大约总共有三十小时没合眼了。”

就算在房间里也不能睡觉？小茂并不记得小智有失眠之类的问题，小时候对方的睡眠是好到令自己困扰的程度，虽然开始旅行后他们没再睡在一起，不过对方日常的精神饱满实在不像是被神经衰弱折磨的样子。各种各样的可能性在他头脑中建立，与此同时，那扇门被花子缓缓推开。

小茂不由得稍微捏紧了手指。

“唔唔唔——！”

对方的房间倒是和他记忆里的样子没什么区别，满是各种宝可梦的布偶与小东西，角落里是电视机，但是没打开。旅行用的背包被丢在地板上，周围还散落着几个精灵球。唯一的不同大概是，窗子上挂着紧紧拉着的窗帘，几乎没多少光线照进来。狭小的空间中，闷响与被蒙掉的怪声格外明显。

“皮卡皮……”

皮卡丘的轻唤自头顶的床头传来。小茂眯起眼睛，张望了一圈，最后抬脚踩上木质的梯子。他爬到第四级时，眼睛终于适应了目前的亮度。皮卡丘的轮廓自黑暗中慢慢浮现，它探出鼻子，担忧地抵了抵床上被捆成一条的某个物体——

等会儿。

现在小茂知道闷响是哪里发出来的了。目前被捆在床上，不停蠕动的一条，就是小智。在小茂的位置看不清对方的脸，不过他能看到靠近自己这侧的床尾，似乎坐着魔墙人偶。

“这是？”小茂又向上爬了两级，现在床上的情况被完全纳入他的视野中。他将眼前的景象努力消化，一只手在伸出去之前又握在了梯子上。“小智？为什么把他绑起来？”

“皮卡？皮卡丘——！”在床头打转的皮卡丘听到小茂的声音后，噗噗几步跳到了小茂的肩膀上，焦急地蹭小茂的衣领。“皮卡皮！皮卡皮卡丘！”

“好久不见，皮卡丘，”小茂安抚性地揉揉皮卡丘。“你别急，我先了解了解情况——”

在他面前，被捆成绿毛虫样子的人，毫无疑问确实是小智。在二层空间略显压抑的床上，小智被看起来很柔软的布条一圈圈地缠绕，他胃部朝下伏在床上，戴着帽子，露在外面的手脚在允许范围内拼命舞动。他的嘴巴同样被布条封上了，不成字节的声音自他的喉咙断续传出。揉得皱皱巴巴的毯子团在他的肚皮下，一角自然摊开，在床边垂下，随着他挣扎的动作褶皱不断滚动。

“啊呀，不是已经说过这样下去不行吗？真是的，到底怎么回事呀，小智你这孩子……！”花子在下层心疼地责备，她走到床边，将几乎垂到地板上的毯子拾起，抛到了二层的床上。没过几秒，毯子就自对方扭曲的身体上再次滑落。

“……因为没人能制止得了他，所以今天中午我和魔墙人偶把他绑起来了。”

小茂听见小建的声音在下侧如是说。他单手握着扶手，一只膝盖也撑在梯子上，摸着下巴。上层的空间对于两个人两只宝可梦来说太过拥挤，所以魔墙人偶向小茂点点头，自床尾直接翻至地面。

魔墙人偶和小茂的交接尚未完成，起码是小茂还没来得及完全爬上梯子，小智便又开始了新一轮的挣扎。他被绑在背后的两只手拼命扭动，脚也蹬在墙壁上一齐用力，蜷缩的身体借着墙壁的反作用力调整位置。

噗通、噗通。经过了两个回合，小茂眨眨眼睛，收获了在眼前气喘吁吁的属于小智的脸——虽然这脸的下半边被布条缠绕，对方头上又戴着帽子，除了眼睛和鼻子外，基本没什么外露的部分。

“如果不把他绑起来的话，他就会持续找人对战。”

“唔唔——！”

就算声音没成型，这次的话听起来也明显更类似于“小茂”。在黑暗中也很明亮的眼睛，小茂可以认出其中的求救信号。

小茂向下层瞥去。小建正抱着手臂，似乎在考虑下一句话该如何组织。因为位置关系，他们显然没查觉到小智已经在床上给自己掉了个个的壮举。

“……就算你这么说，连嘴巴都封上也有点……”小茂叹了口气，耸耸肩。他扶着梯子，伸出另一只手，还算轻柔地摸索到小智脑后系着的结，低头问花子和小建，“先听听他的说法吧。我可以吗？”

“嘴巴也封上是因为……”小建揉揉太阳穴，看起来有些头疼。“……算了，你直接松开吧，听到的话你应该就可以理解——啊，不过那里空间那么小，不太方便吧？需要魔墙人偶或者皮卡丘帮忙吗？”

“谢谢，我自己的话没问题——啊，真是的。”

小茂转回头，无奈地注视着正屏住呼吸，充满期待的小智。对方见到自己后挣扎有一定程度的减弱，小茂也不知道这是好事还算坏事。总而言之，现在能做的，也只有这个了吧。对方帽子的边缘刮擦他的拇指指节，他的手指收紧，几缕湿热的头发不断磨蹭着他的指缝。

“你又把自己卷入了什么麻烦啊，小～智君？”小茂拉长尾音，用的是已经习惯了的戏弄腔调，而后用手指绕着被对方汗水濡湿的结，拉开。

长长的吁气声。

“呼……咳咳、啊——终于得救了，谢啦，小茂。”

第一批迎接他的话语倒是出人意料地正常。小茂眨眨眼睛，偏过头，以疑问的眼光询问下层的小建——对方在胸口交叉双臂，拼命摇头。

“你也回真新镇了，研究的事情有告一段落？真是太好了！”小智继续说，他似乎对自己目前依旧被捆绑的事实没太在意，精力充沛得过了头，“小茂，你能呆几天啊？”

听得多了，小茂察觉到对方的声音很干，而且稍微有些哑。难道就是因为这一点所以把他的嘴巴堵上的吗……？可是，这也没什么吧。

小茂继续以“这真的值得你们这么做吗”的目光询问小建，另一边则是完全不肯接受他的质问，依旧拼命摇头。

“这一段都不离开了吧，一周起码有了。”

“诶——！我的旅行也暂时告一段落，所以应该会在家里呆几天。”行动被束缚的小智向小茂蠕动，两只眼睛闪闪发光。“怎么样，小茂，要来对战吗！我在神奥同行的伙伴都超强的，你也看见了吧！之前神奥那几次见面都没什么机会——”

到目前为止，一切真的正常得不能再正常。

小茂有点无奈地朝小智笑，同时目光忍不住再次瞟向“X”手势的小建。皮卡丘在他耳边焦急地唤着，花子也担忧又充满希望地注视着他，不知所措的魔墙人偶双手在空中挥舞，这一切令他感觉与整个环境脱轨，他简直格格不入。

可是小智就被捆在那里，一切正常运转，忽略掉他声音中的干涩以及身上的布条，和平时没有任何区别。被这么多期待的眼光注视着，小茂完全不知道该做些什么，甚至不知道是哪里出了问题才需要自己做点什么。

不过，先不要回应小智的期待是不会有错的。毕竟，那家伙的期待和其他人的期待，明显是截然相反的方向。

“……我说，小智，”小茂认命地叹了口气，收回放在对方头一侧的手，握在梯子的另一边。“我也期待和你对战，不过在那之前，我们需要解决一些其它问题……”

“诶——？”小智的声音听起来非常失望，“有什么问题吗？”

“其实我也不太清——”

“那就来对战嘛——！”大概是觉得自己目前的姿势同站起身的小茂不好讲话，小智在床上使劲儿扭动，最后竟然跪着拱起身，他大幅度的动作把下侧的众人吓得够呛。他左摇右晃，在撞到天花板的前一秒稳住自己，弯下腰，然后继续在摇晃中与自己的重心搏斗。“小茂，对战，来对战啊——！”

小智的脸放大在小茂面前，这么近的距离，后者似乎看到了对方眼白中隐约的血丝。感受到对方不稳的气息扫在自己的脸颊上，他的心扑通地跳了一下，而后他侧过脸，让两只膝盖都抵在梯子上，释放两只手，扶住对方摇摇欲坠的肩膀。

他大概明白了，问题究竟出在哪里。

“小智，你多久没睡了？”

“什么啊，那种问题很重要吗？”

不可能不重要吧，不然你以为大家为什么把你绑起来。小茂在心中翻了个白眼，双手微微用力，将捆成一条的小智安置在床边，勉强算是让对方弓着腰跪坐下了。

“我可不想和发挥明显会失常的家伙对战。”

“怎么可能！只是少睡了一晚而已，你看，我还很精神！”

“哦——？所以你是承认自己睡眠不足了？”

“唔……！”

对于义无反顾地冲进自己陷阱的对方，小茂感觉无奈又好笑。他松开自己握着对方肩膀的手，再次握着梯子，向下退了两级，与小智保持视线平行。

“虽然我非常想知道究竟发生了什么，不过看起来你现在更需要的是好好睡一觉。你先休息吧，明天再说解释……”注意到对方毫无掩饰的失望，小茂顿了一下，又补充，“还有对战的事。”

然而这个答案似乎没让对方满意。一时间没有回应，只是一声深深的吸气，而后——

“……所——以——我——都——说——过——了，”小智垂头，帽沿遮挡了他的表情。一字一顿地拉长声，说到最后一个音节时，他猛地开始挣扎。“我还很精神，对战完全没有问题！说到底，为什么非要把我绑起来啊？”

“皮卡皮……！”

……关于这一点，小茂倒是挺愿意赞成小智的。尽管对方之于对战的热衷确实有些不同寻常，不过其它方面倒确实还在正常运转。可现在并不是表示赞同的时机，天知道如果小茂真的同意，对方会不会直接对战到天明。

“……算了。那就之后再说好了。”小智侧过头去，嘟囔着说。

……这不是还挺通情达理的嘛？小茂苦笑着站起身，在心中再次止不住地怀疑小建反应过激。自从旅行开始后，小智真的成熟了不少，特别是在神奥那一段——当然，他是不会在小智面前亲口承认这点的。话说回来，就算小建不了解小智最近的经历，对方也是曾同小智旅行过一段时间的，那一段对了解小智的为人也够用了。况且，目前看来，起码是把小智五花大绑的这段过程中，花子是全程在场的，小茂真的不知道是怎么发展到目前的——

“小智！”

好吧，现在他懂了。

一切都在电光一闪之间，被捆成一条的小智陡然冲出了床的护栏，原本因挣扎有些松动的布条挂在护栏的一角，在他实打实地摔在地面前拉住了他。所有人都没来得及反应，小智挂在地面上方的位置拼命扭动，两只手自背后的束缚顺利逃脱，随后他伸出两只手不遗余力地一通乱扯，终于让自己的双脚踏在了地面上。

双脚踏上地面的那一刻，他便以不逊于皮卡丘的速度冲了出去。出于下意识，小茂在头脑反应过来之前，更类似于条件反射一般伸出手，握住了正扯下胸口布条的小智的手臂。布条簌簌落下，大概是完全没料到小茂会抓住自己，小智愣了一下神，他的身体以能够察觉的程度轻幅踉跄。

只是一瞬，但也足够小茂察觉。贴上皮肤的温度不算冷，但沾着冷汗的温热不是平时那种在夏季会让人困扰的烫人。

他可能，真的有些累了。

这一瞬的犹豫当然不会被对方错过。在更多人扑向自己之前，小智干脆地转动手腕，逃出小茂的抓握，而另一只手勾着胸口挂着的布条，边跳边向下扯。他俯身避开小茂，侧身绕开小建，在花子的惊呼唤出口之前，拖着一地的布条蹦到房间门口。

“巴利——！”

双手防卫性地摆在胸口，魔墙人偶尽忠职守，先于小智一步来到卧室门前。思考了一秒钟，单脚直立的小智摇摇晃晃，弯腰扯下右脚的布条，在小再次建扑过来之前，以伏特攻击的姿势冲出了一人一宝可梦的包围圈。

小茂心中有了不好的预感。

“喂，小智，你该不会——”

哗啦一声，窗帘被完全拉开，爆炸的阳光一时间令人张不开眼睛。握着窗框的对方，动作有几秒迟滞，可这并没有给其他人留下前来制止的余地。一只脚踩在窗框上，小智转动帽子，回头看向小茂。他提起嘴角，露出两排牙齿，笑容灿烂。

“明天的话就明天！不过如果小茂改变主意，想和我立刻对战，我随时欢迎！”小智将另一只脚也踏在窗框上，腰弓下，后背的肌肉绷紧，双臂呈现出蓄力的姿势。他的声音倒还是笑哈哈的。“现在我要去找人对战啦，就先拜拜——！”

砰——！

“小智！”

小茂倏地捏上窗框，因为惯性作用，半个身子都探出窗外。他还是迟了一步，小智早就抓着二层打开的窗扇，以一层的窗为踏板，手脚麻利地跳到窗台上，最后又扑通一声落在院子中。背后是门被猛地拉开的声音，乒乒乓乓的脚步与小建的喊声沿着楼梯向下延伸，而小茂在阳台上撑着双臂，企图说点什么尽量拖延时间。

“皮卡皮！”

皮卡丘跳到了阳台上，探出头，四只脚焦急地原地打转，黄色的尾巴高高翘起。楼下还在不慌不忙整理帽子的小智闻声抬起头，他维持着没心没肺的笑，并张开双臂。

“怎么样，皮卡丘要一起来吗？”

“小智！”

不轻的力道撞在小茂的肩膀上。不用去看，他已经知道是谁又来和自己分享窗子这处小小的空间。同样把身子探出窗子的是花子，小茂在她身旁能感受到明显的怒气。

两个人同一只皮卡丘，挤在一个窗户中，全都直勾勾地盯着地面上的小智。而那个罪魁祸首挠挠头，向后退了两步。

“啊，妈妈，”小智的样子看起来心虚了许多，他在胸口摆手，勉强带笑。“别生气啦，晚上就回来了啊？真的！……那个，皮卡丘，你再不过来我就走了啊？”

他边说边向后又退了两步，肌肉的姿态调整是跑路的准备。现在他身上已经没有布条，那些被他拖了一路的带子现在挂在两扇窗子上，随风飘摇。

“……皮！”

有什么东西被扫到了小茂的手中。他低下头，手中多出的的宝可梦图鉴，而旁边站立着神情严肃的皮卡丘。它小小的爪子还放在图鉴的一角上，一人一宝可梦的视线交汇后，皮卡丘将原本高高扬起的尾巴放下，以铁尾支撑自己，悬空身体，举起两只小爪子。它两只眼睛迅速聚集水汽，眼泪汪汪地望向小茂。

这个样子他见过，他有印象。就是他把锐利之牙交给小智，那只宝可梦才得以进化。

“……天蝎王，小智的吗？”小茂不太确定地问道，他又扫了一眼自己手中的宝可梦图鉴，毫无疑问，这图鉴也是属于小智的。

“皮——卡丘！”皮卡丘放下自己的尾巴，四脚着地，做出了类似点头的动作。

“……我明白了，”小茂说，他瞥向楼下已经转过身去的小智，叹了口气，“你过去吧，皮卡丘……总要有个人跟着那种状态的他。”

“皮卡皮——！”

皮卡丘呼唤的效果立竿见影。小智闻声立刻转回头，小跑回窗子下，灿笑着张开双臂。大概是长时间的相处下，宝可梦与主人的习性相似度过高，皮卡丘跳下去选择的路径都和小智基本一致，只不过皮卡丘的终点在小智的怀里。

“太好了呢，皮卡丘。”

小智举起皮卡丘，兴奋地转圈后将它安置在肩膀上。恰好在这个时候，气喘吁吁的小建砰地推开大门。阳光很好，花香宜人，在这适合对战的此情此景中，小智转过头，一手托着皮卡丘的身体，同吸气的小建沉默对视。小茂猜小建的表情大概称不上友善，尤其是考虑到小建疲惫的状态，以及联系到小智明显的吞咽动作后。

小智放下手臂，随后又抬起，再放下，犹犹豫豫地退了一步。最后，他抱起皮卡丘，果断拔腿就跑。

“等……”

小建还未来及发起行动，甚至连伸手控诉也没做到，小智就一溜烟没影了。扬起的轻微灰尘弥漫在低层空气中，就连小建的叫声都没有追上那家伙。

“……小智！”

院子里留下的只有小建的喊声，以及无辜随风飘荡的布条。风势减弱，挂在二楼窗子上的那部分飘落在小茂的手心，覆盖在用得略显旧了的图鉴机身上。

二楼的视野范围被繁茂的树木遮挡了很大一部分，小智也很快不见了踪影。小茂低下头，若有所思地注视着图鉴在自己指尖翻转。

过了好一会儿，间隙拉得很长的咚咚声，才自走廊里传过来。脚步声爬上二层、转弯、停顿，而后小建的身影出现在卧室门口。他疲乏地揉肩膀，拖着脚，看起来委屈巴巴的。魔墙人偶见状走上前去，安慰性地拍了拍他的肩膀，小建吸吸鼻子，非常挫败，止不住的碎碎念从他口中一股脑地涌出：“我有那么吓人吗”、“我就是想让他回来而已啊“、”你有看到他最后的表情吗”等等。

“巴利——”魔墙人偶像模像样地点头叹息，充分地表达了自己的同情。

花子仍站在窗子旁，朝小智逃走的方向担忧地张望。对方不可能不担心，小茂再清楚不过——大木博士事务繁忙，他的童年大部分是受这个人照顾的。

小茂最后一次翻过宝可梦图鉴，正面朝上，把它攥在手心，隔了几秒钟才再次松开。他吸了一口气，然后开口。

“小智说他晚上会回来的，暂时就先相信他吧，花子阿姨。”小茂说，引导花子离开窗边，让她坐在角落的椅子上，而后自己翻开图鉴，“虽然看起来样子确实有点奇怪，不过也不是完全不讲道理……啊，果然。”

房间里较暗的角落，地板上零星地散落着布条，小茂手握图鉴机身。电子图鉴的荧幕的光芒打在小茂的脸上，他的拇指快速按动方向键，而目光一行一行地左右扫动。

“凯西吗？”

登录图鉴记录最新的一条就是凯西，没有勇吉拉的记录，也没有胡地的记录。野生凯西一般胆小很小，遇人会立刻逃走，小茂没听说过野生凯西主动攻击人类的传闻，所以是对战时登录图鉴的可能性更大。

“对战，凯西的招式……看起来大概是，精神强念……？是昨天早晨的事了吧，真的会持续这么久吗？”

小茂从未像今天一样感谢小智的习惯——小智遇到什么都会第一时间查图鉴，就算被查那只宝可梦小智已经遭遇数次。他不知是该夸对方永远新鲜的好奇心，还是该调侃对方时好时坏的记忆力，但在此刻，他非常感谢这一点，不论它是出于单纯的好奇心还是简单的记忆缺陷。

“小建，虽然这时候打扰你不太好意思……”

小茂收起小智的图鉴，放进口袋。考虑到之后的可能性，他同时俯下身，捡起地板上属于对方的背包，并把那几个零散的精灵球收进背包中。

“小智刚回来时找你交换的那批宝可梦里，有天蝎王的，是吧？”

陷入自我怀疑的小建闻声仰起脸。他正万念俱灰地坐在地板上，同魔墙人偶进行一般人无法理解的心灵交流。

“诶？”小建说，看起来被小茂突如其来的问题分散了一些注意力，“有倒确实是有……？”

小茂将背包拉链拉好，拿起背带，将背包挂在自己一侧的肩膀上。

“那么，我们现在可以先回去研究所，见见天蝎王吗？关于小智之前的经历，我有些话想问它。”

TBC


	2. 二.

二.

安置完花子，小茂和小建回到大木研究所。

花子当然不肯坐在原地等，不过小茂向她说明了自己的推断，又同小建一起再三保证会把小智带回来后，她也终于愿意暂时先呆在家里，等他们两个的消息。

“奇怪，走的时候我有关门吗？关了吧，关了没锁，大概……”

大木研究所门户洞开。小建站在篱笆门前苦苦思索，视线锁定在把手上，他甚至还伸手去拉把手。如果足够努力，那么自己的动作就能翻出混乱中并没有及时存储的记忆——他的眼神隐约透露了这样一种渴望。

门咯吱咯吱地呻吟，小茂就站在一旁。

“我们先去寄存精灵球的仓库吧，去拿天蝎王的精灵球？”小茂说，背包肩带自肩膀滑下，他扶了一把，“我倒是知道存放小智精灵球的大概区域，可不清楚天蝎王的球的具体位置。”

小建眨眨眼睛，神情恍惚。有意识收回的手，又无意识地向前伸了一次，最终握在温热的门把手上，它才停下。

“啊，”他问，迟了好几拍，又迟了一拍才继续，“还要带上天蝎王的球吗？我还以为直接去后院问它就好了。”

“嗯，可能会出现必须带它找人的情况，以防万一，先去拿球的话会方便点。”

“那、那就先去仓库吧。”

小建又推了一下才收手，他绕过篱笆门，沿着小径走在小茂身边，最后还恋恋不舍地回头看了一眼。

爬上坡道，来到研究所的正门前，这里也依旧大敞四开。小建疑惑地挠头，午后的阳光斜射进门厅，小茂与小建的影子也随之拉长。一只精灵球探出光影交界线，鲜红的半边壳子朝上。

回来的路上，小茂有向小建大致讲述自己的推测。图鉴最后登录的是凯西，并且是对战登录的可能性极大，因此，小茂猜测是小智在对战的过程中又乱来——小茂另一个没根据的举例：“比如说，宝可梦出现危险，所以他自己跑去接宝可梦的招式之类的”——宝可梦的招式击中小智，于是他陷入混乱。

整体而言非常小智风格，小建也同意这一点。依据皮卡丘的提示，小智当时使用的宝可梦应该就是天蝎王，这也是为何目前两人正在通往精灵球仓库的路上。

伴着为自己的记忆惴惴不安的小建，小茂已经穿过走廊，途径会客室门口。敞开的门缝内，景象随着视角的移动变化。柜子上，自己的笔记本还在原本的位置；柜子内，抽屉好好地收着；茶几上，臭臭泥不知去向，不过玛丽露依旧躺在那里。看起来似乎确实没丢什么东西，小茂稍微放心了些，收回视线。

中央空调出风口刚好停止送气，嗡嗡声缓缓落下。两个人的脚步声也终止，仓库近在眼前。

“这里的门也是开着的。”

小建干巴巴的声音撞在半掩的门板上。小茂抬起头，他能透过门缝看到漆黑仓库中隐约反射光线的架子。诚如小建所说，仓库常闭的门也是敞开状态。

果然。

“糟了……！”

猛地抽气声，小茂闻声转头，看见小建一霎铁青的侧脸。在空出时间处理情绪前，对方抬手直接推开门板，动作利落。照明开关被清脆地推开，几秒后小茂的眼睛习惯了亮度，收进眼帘的是小建熟练清点架子上精灵球的身影。

一时房间中只剩下电流声。两侧高高的架子上，精灵球整齐排列。角落里摆放的空瓦楞箱排列规整，而房屋正中心倒是少了两排架子，不过大木博士之前和小茂通讯中提过，精灵球仓库因扩建要做一些调整。

“看起来应该没少什么。”走向房间另外半边，刚刚替小建大致检查过的小茂确认道，他自架子后探出头，“总数是多少？”

“我看看，那边的话，#4和#5确实是……”

在速写纸上将数字记在井号和序号之后，小建熟练地报上数目。两个人在仓库里分工协作，没过多久便得出精灵球的总数没变化的结论。悬着的心稍微放下，小建冷静了些，神经也不再过分紧绷。尽管没发生失窃事件值得庆贺，小建却向小茂抱怨不知哪里不太对劲。然而具体是哪里不对劲儿，他本人也说不明白。

“奇怪……”

垂下眼睑一路叹息，小建来到寄存小智精灵球的区域，踮脚，去上排摸某一个精灵球。

满满一排架子上都是小智的精灵球，或许还不止。小建显得有些心不在焉，他的视线四处乱飘，撞上快贴到自己鼻尖的绿精灵球后几秒钟，略有些滞缓。他左看看、右看看，维持伸手够球、身体几乎贴在架子上的姿势，视线在正对着自己的这只精灵球附近平移数次。

“怎么了吗，小建？”小茂问。

小建苦苦思索，而后他张开嘴巴，恍然大悟。

“天蝎王的球就在……等下，这不是肯泰罗的球吗？怎么混在这排了？这里原本应该是……诶，小锯鳄的潜水球呢？”

肯泰罗。小智的那三十只肯泰罗，小茂印象深刻。

“……这边肯泰罗的精灵球只有二十九个，如果它们使用的精灵球是同款的话。”小茂垂下头，快速确认数目。他用食指第一个指节在下巴摩挲，略作思考，便取下了小建面前的那只精灵球。“总数对得上，是吧，小建？”

“是的，小智本人精灵球的总数也对得上。”

“哦——？”小茂的视线扫过仓库中央的空地，他掂掂手中的球。“那也许亲眼看看就能清楚了。”

精灵球在半空中落下，又被抛起，再次落在手心。随后它在空中划过一条弧线，并在终点的地板附近爆发出清脆的电子音与红光。肯泰罗凭空出现在小茂与小建的眼前，它毛色健康身体强健，尽管比起日常在后院肆情奔跑的精力无限，现在的它看起来没什么精神。

倒也不是失去意识就是了。

“……这里的球应该都是空的啊……等下，这是我之前交换给小智的肯泰罗。”慢了一整拍，小建才设法发出声。他目瞪口呆。

小茂没有直接回答小建。

“按照他的行事风格……外加他目前那个状态，其它的就是这附近了吧。”

小茂回到刚刚取下肯泰罗的架子旁，自空着的位置往左摸，取下红白球，再次抛出。不是空球碰撞地板的脆响，而是确确实实的释放宝可梦的声音。熟悉的红光随之迸出。

俯卧肯泰罗身旁于光芒中成型的，是一只蜷缩起来的火岩鼠。腹部朝下，鼻尖埋在自己的毛发中，它的身体有规律地上下起伏，看起来是睡着了。

“……这也是我之前交换给小智的。” 小建难以置信的目光自酣睡的火岩鼠身上离开，转到小茂身上。

“好，那么接下来——”

肯泰罗精灵球右侧的三只精灵球，一只一只地被小茂抛了出去。龙虾小兵、猫头夜鹰、冰鬼护，在接连的红光中次第出现。龙虾小兵企图举起自己的两只钳子，结果因为体力不支，咣当一声，钳子砸在地板上。另一边也陷入睡眠的猫头夜鹰没被这一声惊醒，只不过它的羽毛在声音响起后略微蓬起。最后出现的冰鬼护抬起左眼睑，懒懒地往龙虾小兵的方向瞧了一眼。

每一只宝可梦看起来都很疲惫，不过并没有达到无法战斗的晕厥状态。

而其它的球，确实都是空的。

“……都是之前我交换给小智的。”沉默了片刻，小建确认道。

小茂握着空球，表情是一切没逃出自己预测，与十足无奈的混合体。

“啊，所以确实是小智来过这里，门也都是他打开的——暂时先回来吧，我就是确认一下，辛苦了大家。”

小建替每只宝可梦做过粗略的检查后，小茂便将它们收回到精灵球中。一段时间内，两个人相顾无言，小茂有些疲惫地揉了揉脖子，而小建则是犹豫了片刻，将手中握着的属于天蝎王的精灵球，交到小茂手中。

“我总算有些摸清他目前的思路。”小建坦诚，“小智逃跑之后，又来研究所换宝可梦了？”

“是吧，其实挺好猜的，不是吗？”小茂半垂眼睑，苦笑道，“……和他平时差不太多。”

“怎么说呢，不愧是小智吗？”小建不禁感叹，“就算自己已经混乱，第一时间想的也是让疲惫的宝可梦们休息这种……”

“嗯。另外精灵球的总数是一致的，就说明——小建，你还记得这五个空位放的是哪些宝可梦的精灵球吗？”

“喔！”

小建恍然大悟。他手握速写本，半眯眼睛，皱着眉心，用笔尖在半空中盘点架子的层数以及空位的列数。沙沙的声响，也就十几秒的工夫，完整的名单就被递到小茂面前。

“谢谢。”小茂接过速写本，他说，“……话说回来，你知道这些宝可梦在后院的大致活动范围吧，小建？”

“知道是知道，接下来要去后院找它们吗？可小智不应该已经拿走——”小建问，话说到一半他突然想通，“……等下，你意思是说，小智可能还在后院？！”

“差不多吧。就算去碰碰运气好了。”

小茂简直可以想象对方的样子。从自己家落荒而逃，直接冲往大木研究所，没怎么考虑后续在后院找对应宝可梦的难度，在仓库里随便拿了最方便、对应宝可梦没有体力不足的五个球，而后飞奔向后院。顺带一提，很可能是因为看到急匆匆闯进来又许久不见的训练家，臭臭泥黏上小智，所以才消失不见。

小茂垂下头，视线落在那属于另一个人的精灵球上。他继续说：“如果我们行动够快，说不定还能在后院撞见他。”

小建咽了口口水，握着速写本的手也收紧。

那五只被换下来休息的宝可梦都收在球里，小建小心翼翼地将它们捧在怀里，同小茂前往后院。按照被小智拿走几个精灵球的宝可梦的生活习性，他们在路上临时规划了能见到这五只宝可梦的最短路径。时间不够，路径只是覆盖了最经常出现的地域。

时间已经将近三点半，热度有散去的趋势，后院的景象依旧如同往日一般没有异常。新近加入、尚围绕入口一带活动的烈焰猴不见踪影，所以他们很快将目标转到造访目标的第二位、第三位，甚至第四位上。在他们开始犹豫要不要越过第四位，直接前往第五位小锯鳄的活动范围时，迎风驰骋的天蝎王不请自来。原本它在搜索名单上的位置还要再靠后一些。对方看起来体力已经恢复了大部分，并且第一时间泪眼汪汪地俯冲向小茂怀里。

尽管被撞了一个踉跄，不过小茂还是设法伸手轻拍天蝎王，打招呼的同时安抚对方。

搜寻队伍就此增加了新成员，并做出直接前往小锯鳄活动区域的新选择。目标地域是一小片草系宝可梦栖息的树丛，植被茂盛，食料丰富，他小时候没少同小智在那里做蠢事。因为树丛正中央有一处池塘，所以那里也被水系宝可梦钟爱，而小锯鳄也不例外。

愈是靠近树丛外围，风力愈弱，天蝎王无法高空找人，只得低空滑行。小茂用手拨开细枝，水源特有的清新夹在青草浓烈的涩味中，扑面而来。小建跟在他的身后，空了的精灵球在他手上磕磕碰碰，对方刚刚顺路把肯泰罗放回热情的牛群。

连带树上垂下的藤条，十几米开外的草丛动了动。而后是一长串由远及近，咚咚咚的跑步声。

“啊，小锯鳄，这可不是在玩——等下臭臭泥，你这样我无、法、呼、吸——呜哇，月桂叶！”

交织的树冠中飞出一群惊鸟。小茂一众人停下脚步——自深处发出的这声惨叫，无论是天蝎王、小建，还是小茂，都分外熟悉。

“小智？”

小茂即刻反应出，叫声的主人正是自己在找的家伙。没过几秒钟，熟悉的身影扑通一声跌出齐膝高的草丛。对方高举的手臂中握着的潜水球，在树荫间隙的阳光下反射光芒。

“好了，抓到你——呜哇，等一下、等一下啦——哈哈哈哈哈——”

紧跟其后的是月桂叶，以及之前不知所踪的臭臭泥。两只体积不算小的宝可梦轮流压在半躺的人影上，亲昵地摩蹭他的脸颊——尤其是月桂叶。 

“好痒啊，月桂叶——哈哈哈，我知道、我知道啦！”小智的声音听起来快要喘不上气了。“明天再带你，现在不行，因为和妈妈约好了晚上一定要解决的，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“臭臭——”

原来之前和花子说的话不是敷衍，虽说这家伙完全没发现自己和小建。小茂无奈笑笑，以自己正常的步速踱了过去。观察力以及第六感的钝化他倒不是无法理解，尤其是考虑到对方的身体状态，以及目前所处的境况。在一串由对方抛下的前仰后合的笑声中，他在对方身边站定，单臂叉腰，歪头，耐心等待。举在半空中的手动作僵硬地收回，小茂盯着它，直到它消失在被月桂叶遮挡住的部分——他猜对方是把小锯鳄的精灵球挂在腰带上了。

对方没算挣扎，是月桂叶心满意足地退让一些后，他才双手撑地抬起自己。自上而下，对方的脸自月桂叶头顶的叶子下露出：歪掉的帽子下，发尾在草地上滚得向各个方向翘起，脸颊因月桂叶的磨蹭而泛红，帽檐阴影下的眼珠往上抬，直到同小茂的目光相碰。

砰。小智失手，又躺回到草地上，帽子轻飘飘地脱落。小茂歪着头，略微俯身，他的影子覆上小智的半边脸颊。被阳光直射的半边脸上，棕色的眼睛眨了眨，嘴角抽动。

“小茂？咳、咳——”不仅是以上种种，这家伙甚至还被自己的口水呛到了。

“小～智君，之前和月桂叶说的话，我很感动。”小茂拉长声调调侃道，他的影子在平躺的小智身上晃了晃，“你还记得自己和花子阿姨的约定啊？”

“刚过去这么长时间，我不可能忘的吧。你那是什么说法啊，真是的。”

察觉到小茂暂时没有抓自己的意思，小智拾起帽子，戴在头上，还正了正帽檐。他嘿咻一声仰起身，坐在草地上，右手肘撑着膝盖。他注意到不远处的小建后，动作有一瞬间迟疑，不过见到小茂对小建制止的手势后，他把之前的不满抛到九霄云外，大大咧咧地露出笑容。

“谢啦，小茂，我就知道你一定能理解。”小智仰起头，双腿盘起，双手握着自己的脚踝。“所以你愿意来对战了吗？对了，特意追到这里，是想要对战吧？”

小智弓腰，不自觉地向前倾上半身，他的双眼在帽檐的阴影下闪闪发光。“那就事不宜迟，来对战吧，小茂！”

“好好听别人说过的话啊……”

小茂感觉脱力，不着痕迹地往后倾了一个细微的角度，又直回身体。他叹了口气，拿出小智的图鉴看了一眼时间，继续说：“你还记得和花子阿姨约定好要今晚回家，可现在已经四点了哦？”

“呿~”小智闻言偏过头去，抬起手握着帽檐。

“天还亮着呢，有时间。”小智嘟嘟囔囔，视线又飘到一旁急不可耐的小建身上，他的动作明显一僵，“那，既然小茂你没心思对战，我就先走一步了？皮、皮卡丘，皮卡丘——！小锯鳄已经收回来了，过来吧，我们要走了？”

摇摇晃晃地站起身的小智，用手掌竖在嘴边聚音，向自己方才跌出的方向喊道。最后几声皮卡丘叫得相当焦急，此外他肌肉线条的紧绷程度，同二楼跳窗时的如出一辙，不用多想也可以得出他即将跑路的推论。一直在后侧按兵不动的小建见对方又要跑，按捺不住地撸起袖子，目光还飘到树上挂的藤条上。他的意图简直和小智一样明显，小茂大概能理解自己没回来之前，这两个人究竟是如何落到大绑活人的惨烈境地。

“皮卡皮——！”

一团黄色的毛茸茸闻声自不远处噗叽噗叽地跳来，速度还未来得及允许肉眼捕捉它的完整形象，它便顺着小智的手臂，跳到了他的肩膀上。皮卡皮卡地唤着，是皮卡丘扬起的尾巴，绕小智的肩膀转一圈，最终停下。小智伸手揉了揉它，确定背后的精灵球都已经收好，便单腿跪地，手扶膝盖站起身——他没站起来。

疑惑地摸了摸自己的腿，甚至检查了自己的口袋，小智回过头，终于发现制约自己的是叼在月桂叶口中的外套下摆。之于小智即将离开的讯息，绷直的布料上方是月桂叶涌满不舍的眼睛。牙关紧咬的力度同眼中不胜悲伤的程度基本等同，小智尝试着夹紧手臂向侧面转了转，查觉到基本纹丝不动后，他无奈地笑笑，伸出手去揉月桂叶的头。

“怎么了嘛，已经约好明天再过来了？”小智以只会对宝可梦使用的口吻说。月桂叶委屈巴巴地摇摇头，咬紧的嘴巴发不出声音。

一时的沉默。小建的视线来回转了几圈，最后找到了一个自认为小智看不到的角度，跳起身去扯藤条。小茂则注视着小智与月桂叶的互动，考虑究竟什么言语能对实战派起立竿见影的效果。

小茂最后张口说：“所以你又要去找别人对战了吗？”

“那你改主意了，要和我对战吗？”小智闻言扬起手臂。“我随时可以——”

“比起对战，”小茂说，“我觉得我们现在更需要谈谈。”

“什么啊，等对战结束之后再谈不好吗？”

“那就太迟了吧，”小茂叹了口气说，拍拍手中的图鉴，“而且就算你继续去对战，也无法解决任何问题吧。”

“……反过来才是太迟了吧。再说，不试试看，怎么就能知道无法解决任何问题呢——啊，月桂叶，”说完这话，小智弓腰，保持与月桂叶视线平行，将注意力完全放在对方身上，“……我明天一定回来，所以先放开，好不好？”

“……月……”

月桂叶在小智软化的态度下迟疑，它眨眨眼睛，牙关松开，被咬得皱皱巴巴的濡湿衣角滑下。旁边的小建见状再次挽起袖子去扯藤条，茂盛的树枝轻微摇晃，连带着倒挂其上观察局势的天蝎王前后摇摆，后者险些摔下来。哗哗啦啦，绿叶纷飞，几片落下的叶子拉长自己飘落的轨迹，其中的一片还落在了小智的右脸颊上。

”我觉得你可能没注意到，不过这是你的图鉴。”小茂的语气是陈述事实，他强调似的再次拍了拍手中的机器，“我看了一下，是昨天早晨的事了，是吧？对战，凯西，招式大概是精神强念？虽说我不清楚持续效果怎么会如此长……怎么样，现在能和我好好说说了吗，小智？”

伸手摘下脸上挂着的叶子，小智愣了一下，不忘最后揉揉恋恋不舍的月桂叶才站起身。

“呜哇，不愧是小茂——”他话锋一转，热情洋溢，向小茂比了一个大拇指，脚底准备开溜，“真是可靠。好了，既然你可以完全理解我必须对战的理由，那我就先走——唔。”

不太对劲儿。

小茂不是指对方明显的跑路通告，而是指最后的戛然而止。

欢快的话语末尾，有一个不和谐而古怪的拐弯。小智唐突地垂下头，他用手握着自己的胸口，明显地喘了一口气。那只手过了几秒钟再次摊开，颤抖着，指节弯曲，将他的视线纳入其中。

“小智？”小茂问，向前走了一步。

没有人回答他。树枝摇晃、树叶纷飞，空气中的热度又降低了几分。斑驳的阴影投射在自己对面的人身上，隐约的淡淡红光，包裹着对方埋在阴影中的部分一闪而逝。一切快得像是错觉，然而残留的痕迹在小智的虹膜上跳跃。右手抓在胸口，对方又颤抖着吸了一口气。帽檐遮挡了他的表情，但他的肩膀是在抖的。

在月桂叶和皮卡丘担忧的轻唤声中，小茂眉心蹙起。

“……小智，你可以讲话吗？”小茂又问道，他用一只手握紧天蝎王的精灵球。

小智摇摇晃晃地放下手，手臂垂在身体的一侧，手掌松开又攥上。小茂能看到对方的嘴唇翕动，然而他并未听到任何实际的话语。

“……”

小智拔腿就跑和小茂收天蝎王进球的事实，几乎发生在一瞬。对方动作手脚并用，起步即是冲刺，在小建反应过来前就已经冲出了他的包围圈。高高的草丛留下了一条被对方略微踩塌的痕迹，小茂跟着它，远远地望见对方伸手拨开草丛、拼命前行的背影。草叶边缘的锯齿划在皮肤上，没有留下痕迹，却在感知神经上留下轻微的痛觉，这份痛觉的体会被紧张感所延迟。

“突然之间去哪了？！就不该放开他！”小建的哀嚎在树丛中心低空盘旋，越拉越远。小茂没法回头，哀嚎声被距离弱化到趋近于无时，他听到了属于宝可梦的脚步声，对方体型不小，似乎是月桂叶跟过来了。他的周围已经没有齐膝高的草丛，但是他小臂内侧以及手掌上裸露的皮肤有灼烧感。

有什么东西脱轨，小智整个人的感觉很不对劲儿。

“小智，集中注意力！“突然回想起那阵诡异红光的小茂喊道，他同时想起了精神强念也有类似的光芒，”思考一些其它的东西！“

小茂的呼喊并没有多少传达到对方耳中，事实上，对方处于一种奇妙的、横冲直撞的状态。他甚至没有要把小茂甩开的意思，只是沿着记忆中出口的位置一路狂奔。大概是归功于肾上腺素的作用，已经许久没休息过的小智还是健步如飞，就算中途跑错了几次路，他也仅用了令人印象深刻的少许时间，冲出了后院、研究所，以及研究所的大门。

气温已经凉爽下来。悠闲的真新镇这个时候没有人在路上，所以小智的狂奔之路畅通无阻。泥土小径两侧偶尔会有已经累得趴下的捕虫少年，他们精疲力竭的状态和小茂今天刚见到小建时那种出齐地一致，小智每见到一个人就会兴致冲冲地停下问“对战吗“。大部分人已经累得半个字都吐不出来，然后小智就双手撑着膝盖，不厌其烦地重复”对战吗“，直到对方一丝两气地吐出一个“不”，他才迈开脚步，在小径上继续超逸绝尘。

小茂从未像今天这样感谢自己身为训练家的经历。身前狂奔的家伙看起来还能至少再跑两场马拉松，他也不清楚究竟做点什么能让对方歇口气，他光是追上对方就已经耗费大部分的精力。关于这点他身边的月桂叶同样束手无策——出于之于训练家的强烈不舍之情，她自研究所一路跟了出来。所幸的是，在小智进行第四场路边例行询问时，趴着的捕虫少年，以不输于小智之于对战的热爱，猛地跳了起来。

“对上目光就要对战！”夕阳的余辉中，少年举起精灵球。他一脚踩空，腿软着晃了一圈才站稳。

“那是当然的吧！”得偿所愿的小智爽快应战。“好啊，来对战吧！“

精疲力竭的小茂找了级台阶坐下，他招招手，唤月桂叶和皮卡丘也过来休息。皮卡丘自己找到了位置便蜷缩成一团，然而月桂叶似乎过于担心自己的训练家，又或者这一路的狂奔对于宝可梦来说根本不算什么，当然，更有说服力的可能性是宝可梦随训练家，总而言之，尽管月桂叶同样来到了小茂的身边，却不肯趴下，只是焦急地原地打转。

小茂撑着下巴，心不在焉地盯着眼前即将白炽化的临时对战场地。捕虫少年气势很旺，只不过他丢出的宝可梦不太随训练家，五级的独角虫困倦得快要化蛹了。

“其它的宝可梦呢？”小茂听见小智这样问。

“我……”少年支支吾吾，气势直线下跌，“我只有一只宝可梦。”

“不可以这样放弃！“

“呃唔！”

小茂半抬眼睑，面前的对话只是途经他的耳道，未经大脑处理。伸手掏出小智的图鉴，他敲敲按键开机，然后翻到地图界面。就算缺少宝可梦用于对战，他身前的两个人依旧相互鼓励，热血沸腾，他们的对战精神非常完整地传达给了心不在焉的小茂，以及，不是很情愿接收这份热情的皮卡丘和月桂叶。

私自追出来的宝可梦正忐忑地前膝虚跪，头跟随它远处的训练家左右旋转，脖子拉长、停顿，又转回。只要训练家一有风吹草动，它就会即刻绷直身体，跳起身，发现虚惊一场后，它又会再犹犹豫豫地放下膝盖。周而复始。

“啊，对了—— “

陷入僵局的小智灵光一闪，他精力饱满，完全不像是将真新镇翻个底朝天、被人五花四绑又在镇子里狂奔了一圈，还没休息的人能够展示出的精气神。他焦躁不安的宝可梦闻声跳起，低低呼唤，像是一把拉满的弓弦一般绷紧在小茂身边。

“月桂叶，能帮下忙吗？”同话语一同伸向小茂和月桂叶方向的，还有小智的手。

“……！”

被询问的对象心花怒放，将所有疑虑焦虑之类的负面情绪尽数抛下，一路小跑奔向自己训练家的怀里。它的训练家就在终点敞开双臂迎接它，疼爱地揉了揉它的头，以充满自豪的情绪向对手介绍它，而后，将它交到了对手手里。

右手指尖机械地在图鉴按钮上单击，小茂依旧单手托着自己的脸，有气无力地观察一切。皮卡丘蜷缩在他身边，垂着嘴角，同样有气无力又充满担忧。

“皮……”皮卡丘抬起头，眼巴巴、求救似的望向小茂。他貌似不再说点什么就不行了，于是他清清嗓子，心中对于小智能否接收到自己的信息依旧抱有怀疑态度。

“小智，我觉得这样不行。”

他的话基本传达给了所有人以及宝可梦，只有目标人物一个例外而已。同对战无关的信息被小智强效过滤，对方正站在月桂叶的面前，握紧拳头给月桂叶打气。可怜巴巴的月桂叶得知自己必须站在自己训练家的对面，连头顶的叶子都蔫巴巴地垂坠下来，但在训练家热情洋溢的鼓励下不得不硬着头皮答应。

柔和的暖黄色光线逐渐稀薄，远处的人脸已经浸在浓烈的晦涩感中，分辨不出具体的表情。记忆中鲜明的诡异红光依然像是脉搏一般，扑通扑通地跳动，就算小茂已经看不清对方的眼睛。

“皮卡丘——”皮卡丘满心忧思地评价。它瘫在小茂的身边，沉沉地叹息。

“小智……”小茂放下撑腮的手，也叹了口气，他拿出自己的手机。

这场对战只可以用灾难二字形容。大概是照顾经验不足的捕虫少年，小智派上场的是小锯鳄，然而这并没有让少年好过多少。少年手下的宝可梦身在曹营心在汉，不仅好几次听错指令，甚至还有一次跑错了场地。中途他大喊弃权，却又稀里糊涂地被小智鼓舞，等反应过来时半吊子的对战已经完全结束。

隼的叫声划过半空，天色完全暗下来。他们周围没有路灯，只有民居的灯光远远透过来。降下来的温度冷却了对战两人的狂热，小茂将图鉴收起，站起身，两人断续的对话传入他的耳朵。

“非常棒的对战，谢啦。”

“也谢谢你。不过我的指挥一塌糊涂，抱歉。”

“哪有那种事啊，哈哈哈哈。”

小茂的视线之下，小智规规矩矩地同少年握手，然后笑着揉了揉鼻子——夜晚微弱的光线下，他深色的眼睛同夜色融为一体，看不清颜色。小茂回过头，和皮卡丘对视一下，看到对方摇头后，他又转回头。

“小智？”小茂试探性地问。

“嗯？”小智回过头，月桂叶正委屈巴巴地紧贴在他身边，他伸出一只手揉对方的头安抚。“怎么了，小茂？”

“……结束了？”

“当然！”

“……不，我不是说这场对战，而是说你的异常——”

“当然，我说的就是那个，毕竟打了一场‘真正的对战’！”小智嘿嘿笑道，他的苹果肌膨了起来，“凯西看到这场对战，肯定也没有任何怨言了！”

“……果然是凯西，所以你真的是和别人对战，被对方凯西的招式打中了？“小茂说，他试探性地继续，”‘真正的对战’是怎么回事？你又答应别人什么了？这用词怎么看都像是你会许诺别人的话……”

“哈哈，已经没关系了所以别介意嘛。”小智摆摆手，他看起来明显非常疲惫，不过也很畅快，小茂悬着的心稍微落下了一些。“你如果想听的话，我回去的路上讲给你——唔。”

“……小智？”小茂问，他还没落到底的心又悬了起来。

又是一段足够诡异的停顿。小茂注视着小智，扶上对方的肩膀。对方出了点汗，衣服摸着有些濡湿感，而衣料下的肩膀上肌肉不正常的紧绷，是任何人都可以察觉的程度。

他就猜到事情不会这么简单地结束。怎么可能连着两天没解决的问题，对战了一次就能解决，何况这场对战打得只能用惨烈形容。

“还没结束啊……”对方声音凄切，被握在小茂手中的肩膀有一瞬的下沉。摇摇晃晃地再次站稳，比下午沙哑更明显的声音自声带发出，“糟糕，这次真的到极限了……”

黑暗中重新浮现的红光，聚集在对方的眼中。失控的不妙感伴着心跳，在小茂的耳膜上咚咚地敲击，他扶着小智的肩膀，尽可能冷静地理出首先要解决的问题：“小智，先告诉我，是在哪里，你和那只凯西是在哪里对战的？”

小智的嘴唇动了动。他的眼珠茫然地四处乱转，不受控制，他的话比起回答更类似于自言自语。

“尼比……但是它不想……真正的对战’……能克服了就……”

“尼比市吗？小智，你振作一点！”

“唔，小茂。”

泛红的眼珠在扫到小茂的脸时，停止转动。忽强忽弱的红光像是火焰一般跳动，在小茂的样子完全倒影在对方眼珠上时，困惑茫然以及挣扎的情绪缓慢地逝去。张开的嘴巴合上，小智咽了一口口水，而后，他再次张开嘴巴。这次没有犹疑或者不能发声的迷惑，哑了的声音干脆利落，而且僵硬。

“小茂，来对战吧！”

“……我不想和不清醒的你对战。”尽管心里清楚对方已经陷入混乱，小茂还是正式地回答了他，他晃了晃对方的肩膀，”振作一点，想想其它东西，转移注意力！再怎么说，已经过去了两天一晚，效果不可能那么强——”

“唔，我……”没有任何预警，红光又陡然弱下去，小智稍微拿回了一些对发声器官的控制权，“想、想什么？对、对战？”

“……这种时候用‘对战’对抗‘对战’，你是认真的吗？”

“啊，能说出话就已经非常辛苦……怎么有时间思考……呃，你就别……”小智在喘息的间隙大声抱怨，设法在红光再次猛烈前把话抛出口，“对抗、呃，对抗、战——”

一声急刹车打断了这段对话。摇晃的远光灯突然打在小智的脸上，他整张脸被映得雪白。迟钝地瞪大眼睛，小智在刺眼的光线中对了好几次焦距，过了几秒钟才因为迟来的生理性刺激眯起眼睛——这个时候小茂已经将他拉开了远光灯的直射范围。

“……你啊。”小茂无奈地说，确认对方正处在自己的阴影中，才回过头去。

“谢谢，帮大忙了，我原本以为你不会来，正伤脑筋呢。”小茂说，他还是保持着正对小智的姿势，“现在去尼比市，可以出发吗？”

“那是当然的，不然我为什么过来呢~”

不属于这里原本的任何人，欢快的女声在夜色中响起。咯吱一声，车门被干脆利落拉开的声音，而后是一串高跟留在干燥泥土上的微弱闷响。车子没完全熄火，发动机轻微的轰鸣声在夜色中分外明显。

停在目瞪口呆的捕虫少年面前的，是一辆拉风的红色跑车，它的车门是拉开的状态。往前，汽车前盖上撑着一只纤细的手，再向上，成熟可爱的大姐姐抛下媚眼。

“对、对抗……”这时候的小智在闭眼念叨。

“小茂，这么久没联系人家，是不是有点过分？”大姐姐半真半假地嗔怪，她随后将视线投向被小茂埋在自己影子中，只有帽子露出来的小智，意味深长地笑了，“既然是急事，那么叙旧就日后再说吧——上车，我们去尼比市。”

TBC


End file.
